1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a APS (advanced photo system) type zoom lens camera which utilizes a self-advancing film cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art it is known for a camera to have a rear cover that can open and close allowing the loading and unloading of a film cartridge. Such a camera usually requires an initial amount of film to be pulled out from the film cartridge in advance before loading the film into the camera, so that the start (tongue) of the film reaches the vicinity of a film-winding spool, and the rear most part of the camera is formed as the rear cover. Due to such a structure, the rear cover is provided with members relating to supporting the film, such as a film pressure plate to obtain a flat plane of film, or film guide rollers. The space between the non-photographing side (the opposite side to that to be exposed) of the film and the rear cover is a vacant space except for existence of the film pressure plate or the guide rollers. However, it was impossible to provide any functional members within this space as it could possibly interfere with the film, hindering the insertion and removal of the film. Conversely, in a compact camera, the increase of functions and the pursuit of further miniaturization has brought pressure on inventors to utilize every amount of space possible, even the most insignificant amount of space. For example, if it is possible to provide a functional member in the space behind the film feeding surface, it would contribute to good utilization of space.
In a new camera system "APS" (Advanced Photo System), wherein a self-advancing film cartridge is used the film is loaded into the cylindrical cartridge compartment without extracting any film out in advance. An opening cover of the cartridge compartment is provided, for example, on the bottom of the camera body. A film feeding space is provided inside the camera body, and when the film cartridge is loaded, the film is carried out through this film feeding space toward the spool. Therefore opening or closing of the rear cover of the camera body is not required for a APS type camera.